digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Fan:Digimon Adventure V 02:Chapter 35
Davis: Dudes, we can't just stand around! There's only one Destiny Stone left and we gotta find it before BlackWarGreymon does and totally loses his cool! belonging to TK, Davis, and Kari are shown sprinting down the hallway. Kari: Yeah, well I'm going to lose MY cool if you keep calling me dude. is shown. She is running so fast down the stairs that she slides down them. Yolei: Yeee-ahh! [ Skids a bit and nearly grabs onto the railing. Then she insanely dashes down the next flight of stairs, panting.] 4 are then shown in the computer room with their digimon. Upamon is also there, waiting for Cody. Yolei is at the computer. Yolei: Looks like Ken has to help his mother clean. He says to go on ahead without him and he'll join up with us when he finishes vacuuming the chimney. Kari (worriedly): But what happened to Cody? Davis: into a fighting pose, angry and fists ready D'you think he got pushed in a locker?! TK (cheerfully): I hope not. Cody: slides open door, looking a bit frantic Sorry I'm late! Davis: Well?! Upamon: We were worried about you! Cody: clasped in front of him, almost pleadingly I was cleaning up the teacher's lunchroom, it was my turn. Davis: You should be helping us find the last Destiny Stone! I mean between you and Ken, we must be running a cleaning service, here. TK: a face and directs comment to Kari Sheesh! Talk about getting dramatic. Kari: fiercely to the computer Yolei! Yolei: out her D3 to open the digiport Right. Digiport, open! We can't waste any time. Let's...go! We Go" plays, kids are transported to the Digital World. crude oil refinery of sorts is shown. BlackWarGreymon: My mission is clear. That Destiny Stone is here somewhere, and I'm going to find it if I have to destroy everything in my path! out a wall and appears onscreen. BlackWarGreymon: Now...where is it! Uh! Black tornado! drills through a line of storage tanks, and a gigantic explosion follows. and Mummymon are in their jeep a short distance off. Arukenimon is watching BlackWarGreymon through her binoculars admiringly. Arukenimon: Why can't you be as powerful as HIM, Mummymon? Mummymon (with alarm): Huh? But I've got charm and class! Come on, don't tell me you're falling for that prefabricated hunk of shrapnel? screen shown with bright yellow stars as Arukenimon beats up Mummymon Arukenimon (angrily): I don't have TIME to bother with all that nonsense! Mummymon (blissfully): I'm glad, that's such a big relief! passes out on the horn, which blares loudly and will not stop because his head has it pressed in. calmy reaches over and shoves him back into place. BlackWarGreymon: Where is it?! I STILL don't see it. I should just destroy everything here! all the fire and smoke has prevented Arukenimon from seeing BlackWarGreymon Arukenimon: Where'd he go? move upward, she sees BlackWarGreymon soaring high overhead, preparing to attack. Huh-oh! Ohhh, if we don't get moving, that bucket of bolts is going to incinerate us! Oo...wake up Mummymon, I NEED you! Mummymon: out of it Uhh...mmm? to attention and tries to kiss Arukenimon I thought you'd never come around, give us a kiss! are shown again as Arukenimon dishes out some more serious punches Arukenimon: Anyone ever tell you you have bad breath?! Mummymon: rather worse for wear Why that's impossible, I think I brushed my teeth at least a year ago...huh? notices a crane creak and swing over. It starts to fall, headed right for them. Mummymon floors it, the jeep zooms backwards just in time. They speed out of the area, tires squealing and leaving a cloud of smoke and dust behind them. Next they are shown pulling up in front of Digi-Chinatown. Mummymon: Face it, the guy's not a rocket scientist. BlackWarGreymon will never find us in this place. Arukenimon (relieved): Mmm... crashes, and music begins to play Arukenimon and Mummymon: Huhh...?? Arukenimon (wonderingly): Ah...hmm...?? Arukenimon and Mummymon: Mm? Tapirmon playing music, and Digitamamon, donning a chef's hat and an apron, making soup. Digitamamon: What YOU want is some delicious Chinese soup. Oh come on, try it, you'll like it, it's my specialty--egg drop! Fan blows aroma out of restaurant. Arukenimon: Well, I supposed I could do a bit of shopping while I'm here in Chinatown. What I really need is a nice pair of sandals. Mummymon (pondering): Hmm...that could be hard, considering you have 8 sticky feet! again as Arukenimon beats the heck out of Mummymon. Mummymon (defensively): on the ground with arms over his head, trying to protect himself. They're nice--! Arukenimon: Well, I don't need any comments from YOU, sticky tape boy, you know that I am sensitive about my feet, I'm a spider. Mummymon: I'm just giving you a compliment! I love you feet, even your pointy toes! Arukenimon: clamps hand on Mummymon's mouth Eh! Enough about the feet! smell of Digitamamon's soup begins to waft past Hey!! What's that tasty aroma? Mummymon is struggling to breathe, totally suffocating, but she neither notices or cares. Arukenimon: Yum! Mummymon's head as she says this, and he frantically gasps for breath. She looks on and smiles as he notices the smell and sniffs It's incredible, what is it? Mummymon: Mmm? Mmm!! Mummymon and Arukenimon getting up with delight, the background is a giant bowl of Chinese Soup Mummymon: Chinese soup! Let's go and get some! Arukenimon: Good idea. Maybe we can even get some extra hot soup to go and give it to BlackWarGreymon so he can scald his mouth when he eats it! laughs Mummymon: When you're hot, you're hot. up the jeep and floor it to the restaurant. They enter. Mummymon: Gee, I hope they have fortune cookies. They're my favorite. digimon (Tapirmon) speedily floats over after they seat themselves. Tapirmon: So, what'll it be? Tapirmon and Digimon Analyzer: I'm Tapirmon and I'll be your waiter. Ya better leave me a big tip of next time you'll have a fly in your won ton. Arukenimon: Hmm... Mummymon: Uhh?? Tapirmon: and bows Want some soup? It's our specialty. Arukenimon: Yahh! Extra flies for me! Mummymon (clarifies): Just hers. Digitamamon: for joy Finally, a customer! kids arrive at Digi-Chinatown. Davis: Uh oh. BlackWarGreymon's in close range! I hope Ken put away his dust rag and is able to find us. Veemon: Give Ken a break. After all cleansliness is next to digi-ness! Davis (laughs): Ha, ok. Yolei: Hey, Kari, want some mineral water? out a bottle of mineral water Kari: Sure, thanks. Mineral water, huh? Gee, Yolei, since when did you get so healthy? cap as Gatmon nods in agreement to her question. Yolei: puts her left hand on hip, holds out her right arm, and answers brightly Since our family starting selling it in our store. Hawkmon: same position and attitude as Yolei It's full of vitamins and minerals for good health. Yolei (craftily): Next time you're in my family's grovery store, be sure to pick up a bottle or two. Hawkmon (also crafty): That's right. Gatomon (amused): What is this, a commercial? Kari (laughs): Yolei! Kari, Yolei, and their digimon all laugh. Cody (observing): Ever since those guys have been able to DNA digivolve, they've become closer friends. TK (reassuring and friendly): Don't worry. hand on Cody's shoulder Cody (startled): Oh-! TK: Soon you'll be able to digivolve with the best of 'em. Cody: Think so? TK: over shoulder Patamon and Armadillomon have been practicing hard and they're about to master it at any moment. Armadillomon tossing Patamon into the air and catching him cheerfully, with Patamon giggling. Armadillomon: Arma-pat! giggles Pata-arm! giggles laughs, and Cody looks on, partially startled but mostly amused. Kari is shown sniffing the air Kari: Hey! Check out that scrumptious smell! Yolei: Huh? air, as does Davis Mmm... Davis: Mmm... Yolei: Mmm! That's awesome, my stomach's growling with sheer delight! and Veemon's stomachs growl audibly, and they, embarrassed, cover stomachs, laugh, and blush. Davis: Mine's growling with sheer hunger. Veemon: Mine too! TK: Well I'm not gonna pass on good food, and besides, it's not often we find ourselves in Digi-Chinatown, so we may as well enjoy it. Cody (startled and concerned): Uh? Right NOW? Davis: throws right fist up into the air Yes! enter the gate all talking at once. Yolei can be heard saying, "Maybe we should all go in together for the lunch special. That way you get a lot more food! I want mine as spicy as they can make it, so watch out!" Cody, however, stops at the gate entrance, fists clenched and shaking. Armadillomon notices and turns around. Armadillomon: Cody? Is somethin' the matter? Aren't cha hungry? Cody (quietly but angrily): BlackWarGreymon is out there looking for the last Destiny Stone--like we should be! Instead, they're all in THERE. come up, shaking. He continues speaking with disgust. Eating! Stuffing themselves with Egg Fu Young! Armadillomon: But Cody! Cody (surprised): Huh? Armadillomon: The thing is, I love Egg Fu Yung! Cody: Huh? Armadillomon...worriedly with a touch of sadness I have a bad feeling that the reason you and Patamon haven't been able to DNA digivolve is because I'm too serious all of the time, but I'll try to lighten up by the time dessert comes. back to show Mummymon slurping up soup and long noodles like crazy Mummymon: I have to say, this soup is magnificent! Arukenimon: And full of flies! It's the best! Mummymon: Mmmhmm right arm to call on Tapirmon Waiter! Tapirmon: Need something, sir? Mummymon: Tell me, my good mon. What is this tasty soup made of? Tapirmon: Lots of noodles. Mummymon: Well I KNOW that, what else? Tapirmon: Even MORE noodles. Arukenimon: hands on the table, making the dishes clatter, and gets up angrily This isn't getting us anywhere at all, this guy's got noodles on the brain. I want to talk to your manager! Tapirmon: blinks Of course. twice Digitamamon in Tapirmon's place Digitamamon: I'm the owner, Digitamamon. What's the problem? Arukenimon: a spoonful of soup That stupid waiter wouldn't tell us what this delicious soup is made of. Digitamamon: Sorry, it's a secret recipe. Mummymon: outraged, gets up, sweating and shaking WHAT?! Digitamamon: irked If I TOLD you my recipe it wouldn't be a secret anymore, now would it?! Mummymon and Arukenimon get up threateningly Arukenimon: What insolence, do you have any idea who you're talking to, buster?! Digitamamon: More guests! as the bell on the door sounds the arrival of more customers Arukenimon: Huh? Kari, Yolei, TK, and Cody, along with their digimon, enter, equally startled. Davis is angry and ready for a fight upon seeing who else is there. Davis (mad): Rrrr...ahhhr! Arukenimon and Mummymon: Oh rats! Those kids! Davis: ARrr! Digitamamon! It's nice to see you again, but I've kinda lost my appetite! Digitamamon: Eh, don't worry about it. Just remember, there's always take out. When you're feeling a little better you'll have a little mushu, or maybe a little poo poo, or just for fun, I'll even throw in some almond cookies. Arukenimon: to transform into her digimon form How about a nice trip to the moon? Would you like that?! evily Ready? Mummymon: laughs evily, morphs into his other form as well Davis' D3 activate. Veemon begins digivolution process. Veemon: Veemon, digivolve to... Exveemon: Exveemon! D3 activates, and Hawkmon begins as well. Hawkmon: Hawkmon, digivolve to... Aquilamon: Ahh-quilamon! D3 activates, Patamon is next Patamon: Patamon digivolve to--! Angemon: Angemon! D3 activates, and Armadillomon begins. Armadillomon: Armadillomon, digivolve to...! Ankylomon: Ankylomon! D3 activates, and Gatomon is last to digivolve Kari: Digiarmor, energize! Gatomon: Gatomon, Armor Digivolve to... Nefertimon: Nefertimon, the Angel of Light! now begins Aquilamon: Blast Rings! Nefertimon: Queen's Paw! Arukenimon: Acid Mist! quite effective, hits both and they cry out. Exveemon, and Ankylomon try their attacks at the same time and rush at Mummymon. Mummymon: Snake Bandage! three are hit and yell. The Digidestined cry out in alarm. Davis: ExVeemon DNA digivolve! ExVeemon: I can't! Stingmon's not here! Davis: exasperated face Erg! I forgot! What happened to Ken, did he decide to become a maid?! Yolei: Kari We'll bust up, and then take 'em both down. Kari: Yeah! reverse digivolves back to Gatomon. Both D3s activate and DNA digivolution begins. Aquilamon: Ahh-quilamon! Gatomon: Gatomon! Together: DNA Digivolve to--! happens Kari and Yolei: Huh?! Yolei: Let's try that again. Kari: Right. process repeats, but with no luck TK: Well, this proves one theory, Digimon have to have plenty to eat before they're able to DNA digivolve. We better think of something real fast. Cody (panicked): I'm, I'm thinking! and Mummymon gleefully stand by, Mummymon with gun raised and laughing. Suddenly they make an odd squawking noise. The outside of the building is shown. Digitamamon: Let's get out of here! and Tapirmon run for dear life out of the restaurant and Mummymon, back to their other more human-like forms, come running out Arukenimon: We de-digivolved! What happened?! Mummymon: What's in that soup? They won't get away with this! leap into their jeep and tear after Digitamamon and Tapirmon, in hot pursuit just as Ken and Stingmon arrive. Ken: Something's up! Hurry, let's go! Stingmon: Right. of them dash into restaurant Ken (harshly): Hey! What happened! Davis: I'm not sure, but if I were you, I wouldn't order the soup. Ken: I don't get it, what are we waiting for?! Let's follow 'em! Davis: fist with a fierce look Yeah! Cody: No, wait! Others (shocked): Huh?! to face Cody Cody: We should be focused on what's most important, and chasing them isn't what we need to be concerned with. Right now, we all have to replenish our energy, that way we can DNA digivolve and get ready to beat BlackWarGreymon. Stingmon: I could use a snack. else remains silent Cody: up with a smile and claps his hands together Whadaya say? Let's have something to eat! and Davis smile TK: Cody's right. Davis: Hey, dudes, I'm not complainin'! Veemon and Palmon: We need food! Let's eat! Ken: and agrees with a nod Mmmhmm! Kari: Wait! We don't have anyone to cook for us, Digitamamon left! Davis and Veemon: Aw, no! Yolei: up pointer finger We're not helpless, we'll cook for ourselves! Hawkmon: We'll do our share and set the table! laugh and chatter, during which Davis can be heard easiest Davis: Hey, maybe we can add some onions and mushrooms. How 'bout some tunafish? How do you turn on the stove? the aroma from the soup they are making wafting out the doorway as they all continue laughing and talking merrily Arukenimon and Mummymon are shown, as the jeep they are in creeps along, making odd noises and smoking Mummymon: Ooohh! Arukenimon: What's the matter? Mummymon: as the jeep stops with a bang, continues grumpily I don't know, it can't be the radiator, I just put water in it five years ago. Arukenimon (sarcastic): Lovely... the hood blows off as the front explodes into a mushroom cloud of smoke and flames. Both of them yell. Mummymon: to the point of insanity, waving his arms around wildly, in a blur The only thing that will save it now is water!! Yaaaaa!! into the woods Arukenimon: out, pauses for a strong wave of coughing I'm coming too! is then shown walking through the woods Mummymon, where are you? This isn't funny at all! Mummymon... Mummymon: out right in front of her Quiet! Arukenimon: Ahhh!! loses her balance, then continues angrily What's the big idea, you twit?! Mummymon: up a finger to his lips Shhh... Arukenimon: Huh? Mummymon: Hmm...I can hear it. Arukenimon (curiously): What is it? Mummymon: Water dripping. Arukenimon (surprised): Oh? woods. Birds are heard, then screen goes black and shows a drop of water falling into a pool, making a soft sound Arukenimon: You're right, drippy...! Mummymon: The sound's coming from over there! off in that direction Arukenimon: Hey, wait for me! after Mummymon Mummymon: We're almost there, just a little farther... them running, and then a pool of some sort slowly becomes visible throught the reeds Arukenimon: Oh great, a swimming pool, I'm going to stink after this. get closer and closer to the pool Mummymon: Mm? Oh, that smells good enough to eat! What is it? stop at edge, and read a sign that was posted Arukenimon: That sign over there says it's the Chinese Soup Spring. look down at the giant basin of soup and see their reflections in it Arukenimon: You are looking at a jumbo pot of soup. Mummymon: This is where that irresistable soup was made and my stomach's telling me I've got to have some! down on hands and knees, lowers his head with tongue stuck out Ee hee hee hee heh heh heh hee! laughing of nowhere, Digitamamon and Tapirmon leap out of the bushes Digitamamon: No slurping!! firmly on Mummymon's head, causing Mummymon's mouth to abruptly shut--right on his tongue. His sharp teeth sink in and are stuck there because Devitamamon will not move What, don't you have any manners? No slimy tongues allowed in the soup! over a bit, off of his head Mummymon: glowing red, quite swollen and smarting Ahhhh!!! Arukenimon: What's the big deal, is there a law against drinking soup around here? Digitamamon: As a matter of fact, there is. sign, Arukenimon reads Arukenimon: "Drinking this soup is strictly forbidden and you don't want to know the consequences." Humph! Mummymon (extremely angry by now): That's Baloney!! It makes me want to have some of it even more!! And you're NOT going to stop me! Digitamamon and Tapirmon flying over the bushes with muffled cries, as they are tightly bound in bandages Mummymon: again on hands and knees Yummy! gleefully and takes a lick Mmm! even more gleefully, goes to take another taste. Ground suddenly shakes, and he is alarmed, as is Arukenimon Hm? Arukenimon: Oh! big begins to move and head towards the surface I hope that's not a giant fly seeking revenge! Mummymon: noise of fear wave of soup rises and falls over Mummymon, pulling him into the basin of soup Arukenimon: Oh, nice time for a swim...! Mummymon: on to a Destiny Stone as it rises, holding onto the gold band on it Either this is a Destiny Stone or it's a giant motsu ball! and grunts, desperately trying to hold onto ring, but the harder he tries, the more it slides off of the stone Arukenimon: Hold on! Mummymon: out in panic, the ring slips off. Mummymon stays suspended in mid air for a split second before dropping like a stone Yaaaaa!!! splash! Stone, high in the air, begins to brightly glow green Arukenimon (disgusted): I hope you're satisfied. Now you've ruined the soup AND the Destiny Stone! back to the Digidestined. Shows Veemon and Davis eagerly slurping soup out of the bowl, and looking quite content. Davis and Veemon: Ahh... entire crew seated around a large table, eating their fill TK: Ha, not bad for a bunch of kids... Davis: It's a good thing the chef left broth! Yolei: Maybe, but we added a special touch. Cody: Yeah, everyone's hands went in the soup! Armadillomon: Tastes better that way. Cody, Patamon, and Armadillomon exchange looks and chuckle TK: There's something strange about this soup, Cody. Cody: Huh? TK: I have this weird feeling...that we'll figure out how to DNA digivolve...jokes Must be the MSG! and Armadillomon begin to laugh, but are cut short. The sky darkens with the sound of thunder. All are shocked and alarmed. Ken and Davis quickly rise. Davis: Why'd it go dark? Ken: Whoa! That's the light of a Destiny Stone! Arukenimon: A perfect turn of events! How lucky. Now the Digital World will be my oyster! Now I need my black pearl... Mummymon: but keeps ducking under Help! I've got a mushroom! Up my nose! Help!! Arukenimon: lifts up a boulder with a grunt, and hurls it at Mummymon, who is dense enough to catch it Can it!! Mummymon: Ahhh!! under from the weight of the boulder lands with a thud behind Arukenimon DarkKnightmon: The final Destiny Stone. Davis: Stop! Arukenimon: Figures. Those nosy kids always show up at the wrong time! kids and digimon slide into position, ready to protect and defend the Destiny Stone Arukenimon: Obnoxious parasites! Mummymon climbing out of soup as she stamps on the rocks angrily. DarkKnightmon walks pass Arukenimon's group. DarkKnightmon: This time, I'm not letting any of you get away. and TK turn angrily toward each other TK: Cody? I think the time has come for us to put that big guy away! Cody (intensely): Yep! Ankylomon: I'm ready when you are, Angemon. Angemon: I am too, let's let 'er rip! split screen Davis: Payback time! Ken: Save some for me! DNA digivolution ExVeemon: ExVeemon! Stingmon: Stingmon! Together: DNA digivolve to...! Pieldramon! splitscreen Yolei: Let's get him! Kari: I'm with you! DNA digivolution Aquilamon: Ahh-quilamon! Gatomon: Gatomon! Together: DNA digivolve to...Silphymon! picks up speed, taking out his Twin Lance and Shoulder Blade. He throws the Twin Lance right where Piledramon and Silphymon stand. However. Cyberdramon attacks DarKnightmon from behind. Cyberdramon: Desolution Claw! Piledramon: Desperado Blaster! Silphymon: Static Force! and Cody yell again after the impact TK: Ready? Cody: Yeah, let's go! splitscreen TK: Give it all you've got! Cody: Yeah. and Cody's D3s activate, DNA digivolution begins Ankylomon: Ankylomon! Angemon: Angemon! Together: DNA digivolve to...Shakkoumon! TK and Cody: Wow! Shakkoumon! We did it! and hug each other in joy, TK spins Cody around Davis: Whoa! Way to go, guys! DarkKnightmon, then show kids lined up Davis: This is it! The final battle! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fan fiction